Asher Mistry
=Asher Mistry= http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v610/Aistanocha/dolls/ashermistry.png Name: Asher Damien Mistry Gender: Male Age: 34 Birthdate: October 17, 2017 Birthplace: Southampton, England Hometown: Cambridge, ON Height: 6'1" Build: Skinny Eye Color: Grey-blue Hair Color: Okay, I admit it, he's a redhead. A blondish redhead. Parents: Catriona and Xavier Mistry Status: IM Screen Name: I know he has one, but I can't remember it. Player: Cameo Theme Song: Conventional Lover by Speck (It is a Rock Band 2 bonus song.) Appearance Asher looks like the doll, broadly speaking; he has reddish-blond hair that perpetually looks like he slept on it funny, thin-framed oval-shaped glasses, and generally wears sweaters, cargo pants, and brightly colored sneakers (weather permitting). He's kind of scrawny, having never been much for physical activity. As a kid he was on the short side, but then puberty hit properly and now he's sorta long and lanky. Or gawky, if you're feeling uncharitable. He wore glasses all the time as a kid, and they're still what he most often goes with, but he's got contacts now and wears them a statistically significant portion of the time. (Sometimes for practical reasons like going to the beach, other times just because he feels like it.) Also he now has an eyebrow ring. Personality Asher is a nerd and a dork. He's geeky and socially awkward. And he has a huge bulging brain. He has a dark side as well, which he keeps a tight lid on; the only sign of it is that he's got a mischievous streak (and not an entirely harmless one) a mile long. He also has a tendency to treat someone with a sufficiently complicated and/or unusual power as a specimen first and a person second. He has an inexhaustible thirst for knowledge, and can get interested in anything provided it's not presented in a boring way. However, his favourite subject is powers. That's what he ultimately ended up studying; he has a PhD in Metahuman Dynamics. Power Power Class: 3 Asher is an illusionist; he can project the image of anything he can imagine, as well as throwing an illusion over himself or others to give the appearance of invisibility, a transformation, having left the area, etc. The illusions are fundamentally intangible (after all, if it were otherwise he would be like unto a god), so it would not be possible for him to fool the senses of touch or taste. However, he is capable of making visual, auditory or olfactory illusions. He wasn't very good at synchronizing the sound and didn't even know he could do smell when he was 12-13, but has since learned to project flawless multi-sensory illusions. Background Asher (along with his sister Sophie) was born in England, but after their mother died in 2022, the three remaining Mistrys moved to a town near Toronto, in Canada. At some point while they were there, their dad hooked up with another dude, and they adopted two more children. When Sophie abruptly developed a power during May of the '28/'29 school year, the Mistrys Mark Two decided to move to Redford, for reasons that should be obvious to everyone reading this. As far as Asher himself goes, he showed brilliance beyond his years at an early age. He skipped five grades in his childhood, graduating from high school at 13, and then entered an accelerated college program that allowed him to earn his bachelor's degree in a year and a half. He got a PhD in metahuman genetics in 2039, and has since become a professor at Apple's university. Asher's family moved back to Toronto in 2031; the combination of Sophie's murder and Heartwood being destroyed within weeks of each other gave them the understandable impression that living in Redford was too dangerous. Random Facts * Asher owns a working sonic screwdriver, which he bought at one of Tracy's magical mystery garage sale things when he was 12. * At 12, he had an operational copy of the HEV suit from the Half-Life games, but outgrew it. * When he was in his early twenties, Cammy pictured him looking almost exactly like Angus of Questionable Content as seen in this comic. Category:CamChars